metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Crateria
This article is about the location. For other uses, see Crateria (Disambiguation). is the surface area of planet Zebes. Samus Aran lands her Gunship in this area in Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid. It connects multiple areas, such as Maridia, the Wrecked Ship, Brinstar, Norfair, Chozodia and Tourian. Environment ]] Crateria is mountainous and rocky and contained many caves for Samus Aran to explore. It has little vegetation, except for grass and other small plants. Starting after Tourian's destruction in ''Metroid: Zero Mission, the landing site is constantly drenched by Acid Rain; the Metroid manga suggests that Acid Rain has always been a part of Zebes. This rain cannot harm Samus due to the physical adaptations she had gone through while on Zebes. The surface temperature of Crateria is noted to be very cold, but Samus is protected by the insulation provided in the basic Power Suit.Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide pg. 28 Directly west of the landing site is a rocky cave. Further down is the site of the original Tourian from Metroid and Zero Mission; its remains can be found on the way to Brinstar's rocky zone in Super Metroid. The rocky cave also connects to tunnels with large mushrooms, leading to Brinstar's underground jungle area. There is also a room with Golden Statues that serves as the gateway to the new rebuilt Tourian. In Zero Mission, Chozo Ruins can be found east of the landing site on the way to Chozodia, as well as items left behind for Samus by the Chozo including the Power Grip upgrade and Unknown Item 1. In the flooded cavern, there are large pools of water on the way to Maridia, housing the Wrecked Ship. Several pools of scalding-hot lava can be found in upper Crateria, as well as lots of water; this intense lava is identical to that seen in Ridley's Hideout, presumably having reached the planet's surface through a volcano created by diverging or converging of tectonic plates. Crateria is the area with the most water on Zebes besides Maridia. This superheated lava rises and falls with Lava Tides. Along with Brinstar, Crateria is the only place on Zebes where humans can survive naturally unaided by technology or biological augmentation, indicating that its environment is habitable and has a breathable atmosphere. In the manga, Mother Brain states that the young Samus would only be able to survive in Brinstar and Crateria. As a result, the Chozo decide to infuse Samus's body with Chozo DNA provided by Gray Voice, which allows her to survive in other areas of Zebes outside of Brinstar and Crateria. A full map of Crateria in Super Metroid can be found here. Enemies ''Zero Mission'' *Ripper *Skultera ''Super Metroid'' *Alcoon *Beetom *Boyon *Choot *Dachora (non-hostile, during countdown) *Etecoon (non-hostile, during countdown) *Geemer *Green Space Pirate *Hzoomer *Kago *Kihunter *Mellow *Reo *Ripper *Ripper II *Sbug (non-hostile) *Sciser *Skree *Skultera *Tripper *Waver *Yapping Maw *Zebbo Bosses ''Super Metroid'' *Torizo Power Ups ''Zero Mission'' *3 Missile Tanks *1 Super Missile Tank *1 Power Bomb Tank *Power Grip *Unknown Item 1 ''Super Metroid'' *8 Missile Tanks *2 Energy Tanks *1 Super Missile Tank *1 Power Bomb Tank *Bomb Music In Super Metroid, the theme that is heard when Samus first lands on Crateria is called Planet Zebes - Arrival on Crateria. After Kraid is defeated, the theme changes to a more triumphant theme called Crateria Surface. After the Morph Ball is acquired, Crateria - The Space Pirates Appear plays in the left tunnels leading to old Tourian and Brinstar, and will also play in the right tunnels if Samus enters it from Maridia. Lower Brinstar plays in the middle tunnel of Crateria if Samus enters it from Brinstar. Mysterious Statue Chamber plays exclusively in the room containing the Golden Statues. In Zero Mission, a remix of Wrecked Ship plays in the subterranean tunnels of Crateria, including the area surrounding the Wrecked Ship itself. A theme designated as 07 in the Sound Test plays on the surface of Crateria, while another theme designated as 06 plays in the Chozo Ruins. Official data .]] ''Super Metroid'' manual "Crateria is the surface area of Planet Zebes. It is under a constant deluge of acid rain." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Zebes - A Visitor's Guide (page 13) :"The landing point for Samus; she'll dock her ship here before heading off into the great unknown. Samus can use the starship to re-energise and top up her missiles as well as save game data."'' ;Crateria (pages 15 and 16) :"The quest begins... Samus, landing on the dangerous surface of Zebes, surveys her predicament. She's but one woman, albeit one tough bounty hunter, against hordes of marauding aliens. The odds may not be in her favour, but with the same skill and courage that saw her safely through her previous two missions for the Galactic Federation, she knows that there's always a chance. She steps from her craft, ready for battle..." :"Crateria incorporates Zebes' surface area with some subterranean caverns; it's also where you begin your mission. Samus' ship touches down and remains hovering just above the ground for the duration of the game. Upon first arrival, you'll find the planet strangely deserted but for a few insects who disappear when they see you coming. Don't be lulled into a false sense of security, though; once you locate the morphing ball (see Brinstar), you'll find those seemingly harmless insects have spawned into a vicious array of mutants. Even then, as with many other areas of the game, you'll find yourself travelling between areas to locate certain items in order to bypass the various obstacles that crop up in Crateria." ;Area A (surface) :"Samus arrives on the surface of Zebes amid the wind and rain of a fearsome Craterian thunderstorm. There's no time to waste, though, as at this very minute Mother Brain is plotting her evil machinations. The cliffs to the left are impassable at this point so go through the door on the right. Samus will return here later in her quest with the necessary items allowing her to pass into the higher reaches of this inhospitable section." ;Area B (west) :"Here Samus will discover the all important bomb. Immediately, a whole new range of sections are open to exploration. Try bombing at random to reveal hidden rooms." ;Area C (east) :"This section of Crateria will not be fully reachable until later in the game when the Space Jump and Gravity Suit have been obtained." ;Area D (lower) :"A small section, there isn't much for Samus to see or do. Area D acts more as a thoroughfare between zones than anything else." ;Area E (far east) :"Area E is simply a pathway to watery Maridia. Kill the nasties on the way only if Samus is low on ammo." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "This is the surface of Planet Zebes." Trivia *What appears to be an early depiction of Crateria can be seen in Metroid in both the Title Screen as well as each ending. This depiction of Crateria has a golden-brown surface with a space background. It cannot be explored in-game. *In Super Metroid, there are several unusually tall mushrooms with helixial stems present in Crateria. These function as a platform, and are found in only two hallways on the left side of the map, with four in each room. *The name Crateria appears to be derived from the word crater. *The Stoke is an unused enemy in Super Metroid that only functions properly in Crateria. Gallery Title_Screen.gif|Possible early Crateria, Metroid Super Metroid statues.png|Golden Statues Grapple Beam.jpg|The structures outside the Wrecked Ship in Super Metroid Super metroid tripper.jpg|Floating platforms in Crateria SM Crateria Energy Tank 2.gif|Lava tides in Crateria Smart_cartoon01.jpg|Artwork of a tall mushroom in Crateria Crateria SM comic.png|Crateria depicted in the Super Metroid comic Zmwater.png|The structures outside the Wrecked Ship in Zero Mission MZM Crateria Chozo Column.png|A tall Chozo structure in Crateria's Chozo Ruins Craterian thunderstorm (MZM).png|Acid Rain in Crateria in Zero Mission References es:Crateria ru:Кратерия it:Crateria Category:Crateria Category:Landing Sites Category:Recurring Locations Category:Overworlds